Fluid movement systems can be used in various applications. For example, superchargers can force more air into an engine combustion chamber than the engine would typically draw when normally aspirated. As a result, a smaller displacement engine can produce increased power while maintaining fuel efficiency when such increased power is not required. Fluid movement systems can also take the form of turbines powered by wind, water, or other fluids. In addition, semiconductor processing and other chemical processing techniques can benefit from vacuum systems designed to achieve relatively low pressures by removing gases or other fluids from processing or other chambers.
The use of the same reference symbols in different figures indicates similar or identical items.